As is well known, when young children sit next to one another in the back seat of an automobile, there is a high propensity that in a relatively short period of time they will start arguing or fighting. Particularly, such arguments or fighting pertains to comments such as "he touched me" and "she hit me" and "she's looking at me" or the like. As can be appreciated, a dangerous situation is created when such arguments cause the driver of the automobile to take his or her eyes off the roadway in an attempt to remedy the situation. Moreover, in severer instances such arguments force the driver of the automobile to pull off the side of the road which additionally creates both an inconvenient and unsafe situation. Thus, in considering the current levels of automobile usage in today's society, there is a need for a device which reduces the propensity of adjacent occupants on a car seat, particularly small children, from arguing or fighting while being driven in the automobile.